Best Friends
by Hard2Forget
Summary: I think we got naked. I can't remember, but if you have "friends" written on your butt, then we did. Because I have "best" on mine. - M for language. AU/AH


**Summary: **(941): I think we got naked. I can't remember, but if you have "friends" written on your ass, then we did. Because I have "best" on mine. *****

*****Statement from the website textsfromlastnight dot com.

I read this sentence and I just couldn't stop myself from writing the one-shot that immediately popped into my head; so, yeah, the summary above does not belong to me, and neither do the characters.

The chapter isn't beta'ed yet and English is not my first language, so, please, don't be too hard on me.

**Best Friends**

I squeeze my eyes shut as the morning light painfully shines through my window. I put a pillow over my face and try to go back to sleep, but my head hurts so bad, that it is not just the darkness provided by one pillow that is going to ease my pain. I need painkillers. Right fucking now!

I try to get up, but it's like every single muscle I move had gained its own bell or something. I can't even blink that a loud _bang!_ echoes in my mind. Instinctively, I frown and bring my hands to my temples, which, of course, is a terrible thing to do. I hear now ten different kids of "bangs" — one louder than the other.

"Oh, fuck!" I sigh. I give up and decide to just spend the whole day lying in bed with my face under the pillow. It's not like I had much to do anyway.

I think about calling out my roommate, quickly deciding not to do it because A) _how the hell am I supposed to scream someone's name if only the sound of my breathing is almost driving me insane?_ And B) she probably isn't at home; which is why I rented her the empty room in my two bedroom apartment, in first place. Angela spends the whole day at her job, and when she is able to be at home, she goes to her boyfriend's house. It's almost like I still live on my own. Renting her the room is the easiest money I have ever made.

After thirty more minutes of moaning in pain — and feeling my bladder begging for relief —, I finally find de guts to go to the bathroom.

Once I take the painkillers and close the curtains, it doesn't take me long to fall asleep again. However, soon the sound that signifies that I got a massage wakes me up.

_I think we got naked. I can't remember, but if you have "friends" written on your ass, then we did. Because I have "best" on mine. — Edward_

I look at the clock and sign. 11 AM is way too soon for someone who went to bed as drunk as I did.

_Is it one of those jokes that I just laugh and pretend that I did understand? By the way, you've just woken me up. Just saying. — Bella_

Edward completely ignores my mood, and in his next message he just asks:

_Do you remember anything from last night? — Edward_

I roll my eyes. What a stupid question. Of course I do.

_Don't you? — Bella_

Not even ten seconds later my phone vibrates in my hand.

What a surprise — it's Edward.

"So?" he asks.

"So what?" I reply drowsy.

"Goddamnit, Bella! What happened?"

"Ooooh!" I murmur sarcastically. "He's so nervous!"

"Bella…" he warns me.

I roll my eyes. "Well, before answering your question, am I allowed to know what got you all worked up?"

He sighs. I can feel that he is debating with himself whether to tell me or not.

"It's over. Tanya and I, I mean."

"So?" I ask, getting up and going to the kitchen to pick a glass of water. "Forgetting her wasn't the point of getting drunk last night? By the way, never happening again — I have a master hangover!"

Edward sighs one more time. "Well, I kind of was hoping that we would get back together at some point," he admits, "but now it's _definitely_ over."

My first instinct is to tell him that he deserves someone better than his slutty ex girlfriend, but I just ask, "Why do you think this way?"

"You know she had a key to my apartment, right? Well, she came over to try to work things out, and found me asleep, lying naked on the couch." Before I can ask him what is so wrong about that, he quickly adds, "I have 'best' written in lipstick on my fucking ass, Bella! And as if this wasn't enough, in the other check, your fucking name is fucking written! And I don't know how we —_ you!_ — have done that, but that shit hurts! What the fuck, Bella?"

I spit out the water I had been drinking and start laughing like crazy.

"That is _not _funny!" he grunts.

"I disagree," I tell him, still laughing. "You have my name written on your ass? Oh my God!" I stop to laugh once more, "What did she say?"

"She is mad, of course. She asked me what happened, but since even I don't know what the fuck is going on, I didn't know what to say." I can almost see him pulling his hair in frustration. "She went away coming to her own conclusions."

"And you did nothing to stop her?"

"What was I supposed to do?" he is yelling at me again.

"If _I _were in her place…" I say softly, almost in a whisper, "would you let me go without fighting for me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Would you, Edward?" I insist.

"Of course not! But you're my best friend. It's different."

"Why is it different?"

"Because it is!" he says frustrated. We become silent and all I can hear is his heavy breathing. Once he calms down, I can almost see the smirk in his face when he says, "Plus, if you were her… you would've been there with me. You wouldn't need to ask to know what had happened."

"Exactly." I smile, and I'm glad that we are on the phone, because my smile is too goofy to be seen. "My point is… you don't love her as much as you think you do. Actually, you don't love her at all. You are just used to her presence — which is completely normal, after a whole year of relationship."

"You think so?"

"Yup. And she's never loved you either." _Because she is a heartless bitch_, I think, deciding not to say that out loud to avoid arguing. I've already had enough headaches for a whole year, thank you very much.

"You really know how to make a guy feel special," he says sarcastically.

I shrug, even though I know he can't see me. "You can ask any of our friends that you'll get the same answer."

"Oh," he murmurs and I imagine his eyebrows rising in surprise. "So you guys talk about me behind my back?"

"Absolutely," I answer with a smile, glad that his mood is lighter. "And you know what? There's even a bet going on. Emmett and Jasper bet that you would still be dating Tanya for at least half a year, you know, since she is hot and all that shit, while the girls and I bet that it wasn't going to take you long until you were done with her. And we were right," I say brightly. "I mean, no one needs to know that Tanya was the one who actually broke up with you."

Edward groans. "I don't know if I go up there and strangle you for making my problems sound so not-important, or if I go up there and _kiss _you, you know, for the same reason."

I just laugh. I'm not sure of what I should say, so I change the subject. "Have you seen how long we are on the phone? Dude, you spend too much money on your phone bill. You know my apartment is just above yours, right?"

He ignores me. "You know what? You still haven't told me what happened last night."

"Nothing really happened, Edward. You picked me up, we went to that dance club that you love so much (which is not so good, if you ask me); we danced, we drank, we drank a little more, we took a cab and came back to our apartments. I honestly have no idea how my name ended up in your ass."

"I remember _that_!"

I roll my eyes. "Why did you ask, then?"

"What I want to know is what happened _after_ that."

"Nothing happened after that!"

"Bella…" His tone of voice is now lower, different. "I walked you to your door… you invited me in… we drank even more… and you kissed me."

"No I didn't!" I exclaim, surprised. Is it possible that I have kissed Edward Cullen? My fucking best friend?

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh my God! Edward, I… I… Oh my God!"

"So you don't remember, either." He sighs. "That's the last thing I can remember."

"So…" I say very, very low — almost as if I am confessing my darkest sin, "I kissed you," I ask, even though it sounds a lot more like a statement.

"You kissed me."

"And you… kissed me back?"

He laughs lightly. "Yeah… I believe I did."

"Oh."

We become silent and I close my eyes to try to imagine that kiss. That's when everything comes to my mind. "Oh!"

"Bella?"

I slap my forehead. "Oh my God, we're so stupid!"

"What happened?"

"Wait a minute!" I yell at the phone, even though I still keep it on my ear.

I look in my full length body mirror and pull my pants down, just then realizing how sore my butt feels. Not surprisingly, there the two red words are: "Friends" in one check and "Edward" in the other. "Damn it, Edward!"

"What? What's wrong?"

I sigh and tell him, "We made out in my kitchen. You told me to delete Tanya's number from your cell phone, so you wouldn't try to call her again. So, I fucking suggested _well, why don't we do something more definitely? Something that'll make her never want to see you naked again?_" I tell him, hitting my head on the mirror.

"Fuck, Bella! No!" he exclaims. He already knows what I'm going to say.

"That damn thing is not lipstick! We got tattooed!"

* * *

Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the mess with  
Someone I always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

~ I'll be there for you


End file.
